Unintended
by KissOfDeathJE
Summary: Sparrabeth version of At World's End. Picks up at the point where the crew, including Jack, are trying to find a way out of the dreaded Davy Jones' Locker. Strictly Sparrabeth. J/E. Jack/Elizabeth. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've posted this story before, but I've decided after about a year to edit and repost it because there were far to many mistakes for my liking. It's basically the same, just revised better and written better for those of you who read the other one. Now that its summer, I'll have more time to update too. :) Please read and review. For meee?? Fear not, it might be a little slow to begin with, but the other chapters will get longer. Promise! :)

**Pairing:** Sparrabeth, J/E, Jack and Elizabeth all the way!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own any characters no matter how much I wish I could.

**CHAPTER 1**

(Starting from the point of the movie when the crew, including Jack, is stuck in the locker trying to figure the way out.)

It was a quiet and uneventful night on the _Black Pearl_. The water in the seemingly inescapable locker was eerily calm, quite the opposite of the hopeless crew at the moment. Elizabeth, deep in thought, was leaning against the main mast, occasionally making eye contact with Jack, who was steering his beloved ship through the never-ending ocean. As the crew worked around her, she heard the unmistakable sound of boots approaching. It was none other than her fiancé looking as if he had urgent news to tell her.

"Elizabeth, I have something I would like to discuss with you," Will said in a decidedly featureless tone.

She gave him a small nod and followed him to the side of the ship, nervous as to what he was going to say to her. They leaned against the railing, while Will was gathering his jumbled thoughts together in his mind.

"Perhaps you know the topic of our conversation," he said frigidly, involuntarily glancing at Jack.

"I can assure you that I have no idea", Elizabeth replied cautiously, refusing to meet her visibly upset fiancé's eyes, and instead fixing her eyes on the vast dark ocean.

Breaking the uncomfortable moment of silence, Will desperately stated," I saw it, I saw you kiss him." He glanced to the ground for a moment before looking at her again.

Yet another painful silence set itself in place before either of them spoke again.

"How could you do that to me Elizabeth?" He took a moment to consider his next statement, and finally, he said painfully, "I thought you loved me."

Tears springing to her eyes at the hurtful words of her raging fiancé, Elizabeth turned to walk away but was grabbed by the wrist with an unusually strong grip pulling her face to face with him.

"How can you just walk away from me as if nothing happened," Will questioned, fury slowly gnawing away at his self-control more and more.

Ready to explain herself, Elizabeth said," I thought-", but was cut off by a painfully tingling sensation in her right cheek. She turned her face back to Will with a shocked expression.

His countenance showed immense regret for the pain he had just caused her.

"Elizabeth", he whispered, voice aching with regret.

She raised her hand up steadily, tears making their way down her face, ready to smack Will for what he had done, but lowered her hand. She refused to go as low as he had. By the look on her face, you could tell that she was furious for the stupidity of her Fiancé. Will touched her arm in an apologetic motion, but Elizabeth immediately pushed it away.

"Go," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth, far to angry to even consider his apologies. Jack angrily gripped the spokes of the helm causing his knuckles to turn white.

Will shot Elizabeth a remorseful glance before walking below deck, leaving Elizabeth by the railing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack, looking on at the angering occurrence, watched as Elizabeth ran below deck, the opposite side Will went down.

"Take the helm," commanded Jack moments later, following the path that Elizabeth had taken.

**More soon** **(already have chapter two written)**

**R&R please, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and give me some constructive criticism. :) Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for the reviews all of you who were kind enough to do so! :D They give me great incentive to keep writing :D well this chapter is supposed to be a little humorous. Tell me what you think R&R!!

Pairing: Sparrabeth and it always will be!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Stinks, doesn't it?

CHAPTER 2

After searching below deck for a while, Jack finally came upon Elizabeth sitting on a barrel of rum in the ship's hold, practically dead to the world. Thus, it wasn't a surprise when she didn't notice him sit down on another barrel next to her own.

"You alright, luv?" asked Jack, trying hard to conceal any traces of worry in his voice.

She looked over at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Jack questioned jokingly.

This got a small smile out of Elizabeth, which in turn, caused Jack to smile. However, this smile quickly faded when he saw a bright red mark across her cheek.

"Bloody whelp," whispered Jack, reaching out to brush her cheek with his hand. She shivered and unconsciously leaned into his touch. She looked Jack straight in the eyes and said, "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Lizzie?" he asked, withdrawing his hand from her face. Curiosity sparkled in his eyes.

She gestured to a pair of rusty shackles hanging on the wall beside them.

"Ah… There's no need for apologies when afore mentioned actions have already been forgiven, Lizzie." He replied with a charming smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was walking down a rather lengthy hallway of the _Pearl_ on a desperate search for Elizabeth, and after a series of twists and turns, he heard what he thought to be two voices. One of which, he quickly identified as Jack's.

He then came upon a door at the end of the hallway, which he suspected to be the door where the voices were coming from. Will leaned in to the door so that his ear was pressed against it, and recognized the other voice belonged to none other than Elizabeth. Luckily, he noticed a quarter sized hole in the wall right next to the door of the hold, which he could conveniently see and hear through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why would you forgive your murderess?" questioned Elizabeth, feeling slightly better.

"Maybe because I find said murderess quite charming", replied Jack while at the same time, leaning toward her.

Elizabeth inched forward, about to kiss him, but Jack suddenly moved his head to the side so that he could whisper something in her ear.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Jack quietly.

"Hear what?" Elizabeth shot back with a hint of disappointment in her whisper.

"That breathing", he replied, still whispering.

They both stopped breathing for a moment and then Elizabeth broke the silence, whispering, "I hear it, who is it?" as she looked to the door.

"I have positively no idea, Lizzie-luv", said Jack, also looking to the door.

Jack walked up to the door, grabbed the knob, and swung it open forcefully. Elizabeth got up and rushed to the door at the sound of it hitting something, or rather, someone.

"Ughh", someone groaned behind the door, in obvious pain.

Elizabeth was shocked at the sight of Will on the floor in a crumpled heap. The shock quickly changed into suspicion. Jack seemed to be rather amused, and with a smirk, he chuckled softly to himself.

"Will, what were you doing?" Elizabeth asked skeptically

"I was looking for some rum," he blurted out nervously, his eye now blackened from the impact of the doorknob to his face.

"Behind a door?" Jack questioned, smugly.

"I dropped something", Will answered a little to quickly, as if he was trying to hide something.

"And exactly what was that something, William?" she asked, still sounding slightly suspicious, but now a small smile occupied her face.

Will then got up and hurriedly staggered down the hallway, limping clumsily on his way back up to the main deck.

"That was unusual, yet strangely amusing", Jack said struggling to stifle a laugh.

Elizabeth punched Jack on the arm playfully, and walked to the deck where Will was nowhere in sight. Jack followed in pursuit of Elizabeth. She stopped by the railing of the _Pearl_ and gazed out to the sea. Jack stopped next to her, "accidentally" grazing her hand with his, while placing it upon the railing.

"So, Jack, what exactly do you find so charming about your murderess?" she asked after a long silence.

"Dead men tell no tales, 'Lizbeth, you should know that by now", replied Jack with a smile.

"All evidence to the contrary", she said quoting him.

"Well, why don't you make me enlighten you", he said, while turning toward her.

"And how am I to do that?" she questioned, slowly moving closer to him.

"Persuasion, dearie", answered Jack, inching closer.

"I see, Captain", she countered, leaning toward him until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she slowly embraced his neck. Savoring the feeling of his unusually soft lips against hers, Elizabeth welcomed the feeling of warmth that seemed to spread throughout her body.

"Sail ho!" a voice cried from the crow's nest causing Jack and Elizabeth to abruptly break apart.

**A/N:** HAHAHA!!! Will got hit with a door! LOL :D mmm sparrabethy: 3

**More soon!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright I had to make some big alterations to this chapter. :) please review! I don't get it, I post up to chapter 4 last time and I get 33 reviews…this time, significantly less. :( Oh well :) on with the story! **Italics represent Jack's inner thoughts in this chapter.** Please review!!!

Pairing: Sparrabeth… Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters… sigh

**CHAPTER 3**

_Why do these things have to happen at the most inopportune moments? And what is a bloody ship doing in the Locker anyways? Unless…_

"What colors?" shouted Elizabeth, walking towards the crow's nest.

"She isn't showing any!" replied the voice.

_Bugger._

"GIBBS!" hollered Jack. The heavy-set first mate scurried over to his captain as fast as he could.

"Aye, Captain?" said Gibbs, breathing heavily from the short walk over to the Jack.

"What do you think of this quickly approaching ship, Mr. Gibbs?" questioned Jack, looking rather troubled at the sight of the looming ship.

"Not good", said Gibbs after a moment of hesitation.

"My thoughts exactly", replied Jack without delay.

"What is it Jack?" asked Elizabeth grabbing his arm.

"Well, if my assumptions are correct, which they usually are, that would be-"

"_The Flying Dutchman_", Will said interrupting Jack, while walking up on deck, and glancing at Elizabeth as she hastily let go of Jack's arm.

Everyone on deck started whispering amongst him or herself.

"What be witty Jack's plan this time?" asked Tia Dalma with an air of mystery.

_Well, I could get myself insanely drunk. _

"We should surely throw him off the side of the ship", Barbossa remarked, joining the conversation.

"We can't", said Elizabeth glancing at Will, "We've just gotten him back."

"Very good point, luv", stated Jack.

"Fine…" replied Barbossa with a hint of disappointment.

"But, what _are_ we going to do?" asked Elizabeth quizzically.

Jack took a moment to think about this and then went in his cabin leaving everyone on deck shooting questioning glances toward him. A few seconds later, he emerged with a rum bottle in his hand. Will scoffed at him.

"Head to the _Dutchman_, see if we can negotiate a way out of this trap, and live happily ever after", declared Jack, looking at everyone with a triumphant smirk.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Will, in a slightly mocking tone.

"William, you always seem to forget, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow", Jack said proudly.

Will rolled his eyes and looked over at the _Dutchman_, which was significantly closer than it had been before.

"Well, good luck with that, _Captain _Sparrow", said Will, sarcastically.

They all waited nervously until the _Dutchman_ was lined up right next to the _Pearl_.

"Jack Sparra'! ", exclaimed Davy Jones, tentacles moving frenziedly in every possible direction.

"'Ello Davy! Long time no see!" said Jack, clearly acting over enthusiastic.

"Where is it?" asked Davy, looking quite infuriated.

"Where's what, mate?" questioned Jack, although everyone knew what Davy Jones was referring to. His heart.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Sparra'", spat Davy spitefully.

"How am I supposed to know the whereabouts of your organs?" Jack asked, unconvincingly, finally understanding what Jones was asking.

"I know you have the cursed thing", said Davy, desperate to find his heart.

_I could use this to my advantage._

"What say you to a proposal?" Jack asked mischievously, an idea forming in his mind.

"What be the terms of this proposal?" Jones asked, seemingly interested.

"You tell us how to get out of this dreadful pit, and I shall tell you the whereabouts of your heart", said Jack in a convincing tone.

"Agreed", Jones said, suddenly appearing right in front of Jack. "The chart, which I assume got you here, will show you how to get back."

Will walked to the table that had the chart on it and started turning the various parts of it, trying to decipher the vague words of the stolen map.

"Last I saw, your heart was in the hands of one former commodore, James Norrington", Jack said annoyed in remembrance of the ex-commodore.

"I suspect, if he survived, that he gave it to the East India Company", Elizabeth added to the conversation with a look of realization.

As soon as the words left Elizabeth's mouth, Jones vanished and the _Flying Dutchman _submerged into the water.

Will left the chart to Barbossa, and went below deck. Elizabeth sat down on the steps leading to the Helm of the Pearl thinking of the previous occurrences, whilst Jack slowly walked up to her. "I was great, wasn't I?" he said rather proud of himself.

"Oh, yes, you were wonderful", answered Elizabeth, rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time.

"I know, I know", acknowledged Jack while taking a bow.

Elizabeth laughed at this.

"What is so amusing?" Jack inquired with a knowing smile.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I was just…thinking."

"Oh? What about?"

"Just", Elizabeth gave Jack a small smile, "curiosity."

"Is that right? What type are you referring to, the child-like, innocent type, or the type that gets you in to trouble? After all, curiosity _did _kill the cat."

"I guess it all depends…"

"Tell me", Jack demanded.

"Hmm. Why don't you persuade me?" Elizabeth asked jokingly.

Jack raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Of course if you refused, you would never get to know what was on my mind", Elizabeth continued. She stood and started to walk away nonchalantly. The closeness of Jack's voice made her turn around.

"Well, my curiosity always did get the best of me. In fact, I'm rather curious about your curiosity. Therefore, I will accept that offer", Jack began leaning towards Elizabeth. "What did you have in mind, luv?"

Elizabeth moved forward as well, their noses almost touching. "Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

Jack grinned. "I like the way you think."

Their lips crashed together. The kiss was gentle, yet filled with passion. To the two, it seemed to be an eternity before they broke apart.

"Was that persuading enough for you, Lizzie?" Jack asked smugly.

"I'm not sure…I-"

Will who was currently watching the couple intensely cut off Elizabeth. "Oh, it was more than enough", Will proclaimed, glaring at Jack.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Don't talk! I- I have been convinced, or rather, _persuaded_ to end this here, and now", Will declared heatedly. He pulled out his sword.

"Will no!" Elizabeth cried.

Jack sighed.

_Always at the most inopportune moments._

_**R&R!!!**_** Please please please please review? For me?**

**More soon!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you so so so so so very much for all of the wonderful reviews!!! :D thank you!!! They're very much appreciated :D. Sorry if this chapter seems to much like the actual movie, but writer's block set in… lol :) bleghh, its times like these when I miss my old co-writer… hahaha :) So much dialogue! enjoy! **R&R please!**

**Pairing**: Do you even have to ask? :D Sparrabeth!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Don't remind me! ;)

**CHAPTER 4**

Jack pulled out his sword whilst Elizabeth backed away from the two men, still flushed from her and Jack's kiss.

"Must we do this… again?" Jack asked emphatically.

Will answered Jack with a glare and swung his sword at him. Jack answered his attack with a quick parry. They continued the fight across deck, appearing almost elegant to any onlookers.

"Come on whelp, is that all you've got?" asked Jack, tauntingly.

Will stayed silent and glanced over at Elizabeth who was standing by the railing looking positively exasperated; but if you looked close enough, you could see a touch of amusement in her eyes.

Jack swung his sword at Will, who jumped to the side to dodge it. Will swung his sword back and missed Jack's arm by an inch.

"I should've killed you the first chance I had," said Will resolutely.

"Now, That's not very nice," said Jack with a swing of the sword, making William temporarily lose his balance. Jack used this weak point to his advantage and knocked him down, pointing his sword to his neck.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear for Will, when all of the sudden Barbossa exclaimed, "We have to capsize the ship."

The fighting between Jack and Will ceased, but before Jack started walking to Barbossa, Will said determinedly, "We _will_ finish this later".

Ignoring Will's ineffective comments, Jack began examining the Chart. "As much as I hate to admit, He's right," Jack said, annoyed at the fact that Barbossa figured it out.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Elizabeth questioned.

After a moment in deep thought, Jack suddenly began to run back and forth across the deck, and signaled for everyone to join in. Slowly, but surely, the ship started rocking, more and more with each run across the deck. Eventually, the ship tipped enough so that the _Pearl_ submerged upside down.

The crew, now under water, began to worry that capsizing the ship wasn't going to work, but sure enough, they felt the salty ocean rush around them, slowly pulling them to the surface.

Upon emerging from the deep, dark ocean, they all crashed to the deck with a painful thud. Almost everyone aboard was coughing and shaking off water. It took a minute before they could actually stand.

Barbossa began to give orders, not unnoticed by Jack who was trying to yell over him.

"Shipwreck Cove!" Barbossa ordered at Cotton, giving him the heading, which earned him a rebellious glare from Jack.

"Belay that," Jack bellowed angrily over Barbossa.

"Jack," Barbossa said slightly angered at the younger captain's defiant behavior, "The Brethren Court is meeting at shipwreck cove, and you and I _will_ be attending". Jack shot him a suspicious glance, knowing that he had his own agenda.

"To the contrary, my dear comrade, _I _will not be going", Jack declared childishly.

"Jack", Elizabeth added with conviction, thinking of her father, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, you have to go!"

"You can't run Jack", Barbossa said in agreement with Elizabeth, "The Brethren court gathering is the only chance we have."

Barbossa's statement put Jack in deep thought for a moment before Will interrupted by saying, "There's an island to starboard, we can supply there, and finish this later."

"Aye", Barbossa agreed, then walked away to the helm, followed by Will.

Elizabeth sighed and rested her elbows on the railing of the ship, followed by Jack who leaned against the railing next to her.

"You are going to Shipwreck Cove, are you not?" Elizabeth said, with a knowing smile.

"What, pray tell, would lead you to believe that, dear Miss Swann," Jack said grinning.

"As I've said before," She started making eye contact with him, "You're a good man, and I have no doubt that you will do the right thing.

The two shared a moment of relaxed silence, listening to the sea gulls crying in the distance.

"I do believe you owe me an explanation", Jack said, shooting her a mischievous smirk.

"Do I, now?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, I didn't persuade you for nothing, did I?" Jack said leaning on the rail, facing her.

"I may recall you doing something along those lines." Elizabeth said with a smirk at the thought of their kiss.

"Come now darling, you'll have to tell me sometime", Jack said convincingly.

Sighing, Elizabeth said, "I suppose you're right."

"Aye", he replied, "I am."

"Well, it's just that, Will and I… We've grown apart. We want different things." Elizabeth said gazing out to the crystal blue ocean.

"Ah, I see, and is our dear William aware of this?" Jack questioned.

"I suppose. We haven't talked much since…" She trailed off, looking at her hands.

Out of nowhere, Jack started laughing, borderline hysterically. Elizabeth stared at him crossly.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked angrily.

"I find it slightly paradoxical that those who have risked their lives for each other untold amounts of times have fallen out of love." Jack said, waving his hands around, trying to illustrate his point.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Yes, that is quite ironic", then, she too, started to chuckle.

"Do you know what Will wants?" he asked quietly, after their laughing had died down.

"I guess he just wants to free his father…" She replied.

Jack waited a moment before he said, "And you?"

"I… I don't know", she muttered.

"What do you want most in this world?" He asked with a roguish glint in his eyes.

He took out his compass and slowly handed it to Elizabeth.

**More soon! **

**R & R plz!? I really would like to know what you thought of this chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews!!! They're the best!!! I WUVZ THEM!!! :) Anyways… I'm sorry about chapter 4… it sucked, and I'm honestly ashamed of it… :( I'll try harder though!!! :D During the Sao Feng/Lizzie scene, I like practically copied Sao Feng's lines from the movie (don't hurt me!) :) Sorry for the long wait :) :)

**Pairing:** SpArRaBeTh! I know, what else is new?

**Disclaimer**: I don't like to talk about it… *sobs*

**CHAPTER 5**

After a moment of shy hesitation, Elizabeth decided to flip the compass open. It began to spin slowly, stopping at several points before resting decidedly on the pirate captain that stood directly before Elizabeth.

She looked up at him to see his eyes locked on the compass. "Jack", she broke the trance that he was seemingly in. His eyes snapped up to hers and he swiftly brought her close to him and pulled her into an ardent kiss. Elizabeth, to busy enjoying the pair of soft, rum-soaked lips pressed against hers, did not notice that they were being watched.

"Sorry to interrupt this _lovely_ union, but we have arrived at the island", Barbossa said condescendingly, earning a menacing glare from Jack and a blush from Elizabeth.

The now flushed couple, following Barbossa, climbed into a long boat containing most of the crew, except Cotton, Marty, and Ragetti, who were left in control of the Pearl. Will shot Elizabeth a suspicious glare when she sat herself next to Jack on the opposite side of the long boat. Slowly, they made their way to the island.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've spotted the Pearl sir," said a small man with a telescope.

"Good," Sao Feng stated, gazing at a small long boat in the distance. "Bring Jack Sparrow to me… Calypso along with him", he said with frightening determination, a sick smile along with it. With that command, several members of the crew took a dinghy and headed swiftly towards the island.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small island that the group now walked on was filled with lush, green scenery, but it was, unfortunately, dreadfully humid. As they made their way through vines, and branches on a small dirt path, Jack and Elizabeth gradually fell behind, eventually coming out of view of the rest of the group.

Elizabeth broke their comfortable silence saying, "Jack", with nervous hesitation, "What does the compass point to for you?"

"Luv", he began slowly, "You're much to intelligent for such dumb questions", he said with an impish smirk.

She smiled mischievously, and walked in front of him, stopping him from walking immediately. The puzzled glance he shot her was washed away by her suddenly pulling him into a fervent kiss that made them feel as _if_ they were the only ones on the island, or even, on the earth.

Further down the path, the crew kept moving along, but it did not go unnoticed by Will or Barbossa that Jack and Elizabeth had mysteriously disappeared. Will decided to backtrack a bit to find them and was greeted to the sight of the couple kissing in the middle of the path. Angrily he decided to turn around, and settle the unfinished business between him and the pirate captain later.

They broke the kiss and unexpectedly, everything went black around them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a groan, Jack slowly blinked his eyes open only to see more dark. He soon, figured out that he was in a dirty, musty brig on a ship. Abruptly, he sat up and looked around for Elizabeth, unsuccessfully, for she was nowhere to be found.

Just above the brig was the captain's cabin of the dreaded pirate captain Sao Feng's ship. It was decorated in family heirlooms, and decorative and colorful ornaments. Elizabeth stood by a wall, now clothed in a traditional dress, examining her surroundings.

"Calypso", Sao Feng said, walking into the room saying some sort of incantation in honor of the goddess. Elizabeth's response was turning her head up at him in disgust.

"Not one of the names you fancy, I presume, though we know you by many", he said, looking her up and down, dipping his hands in water.

Out of confusion, Elizabeth said, "We, being who? Why have you brought me here?" She shot him a coy smile, covering her less than comforting thoughts.

He started to approach her, however, every step he took closer to her, she took another step back. Much to her chagrin, she ended up backing into a wall, leaving her with nowhere to go.

"The first Brethren Court, many years ago, who's decision I would have opposed," he said angrily with a pause, "They bound you in human form, so that _they _could control the seas… which belongs to-" He was interrupted by Elizabeth who was beginning to catch on.

"To me", She stated, hiding her frightening inner thoughts with a smirk. "You never answered my question", she declared in a proud voice, getting nervous by his close proximity.

"Tomorrow, we will be arriving at shipwreck cove, where you will be set free," He stated calmly, stroking her face with one of his long fingernails.

She moved to the side, unable to tolerate the sickening presence being so close to her any longer, and approached a table. A shimmering object somewhat resembling a knife caught her attention. Thoughts began whirling in her head, a plan somewhat forming.

She turned around, coming face to face with him, and pulled him closer. Behind her back she was grasping for the object.

"You should never be anything less than what you are. Can I be blamed for being drawn to the sea? Are not all men?" He questioned, moving his hands to her shoulders. Elizabeth got hold of the item as he was leaning down for a kiss.

"Desires cannot be offered as justification for previous crimes, captain", She whispered angrily.

Suddenly, she cried out and jammed the knife into his back. Sao Feng stumbled backwards shaking, and gasping for breath. Collapsing against the wall directly behind him, he motioned for Elizabeth to come closer. Shakily, he tore off an old and weathered necklace and handed it to her.

"You are captain… Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Taking in a shaky breath, he continued, "With this piece of eight…" his uneven breathing was all that could be heard in the large cabin, "you will be free… forgive me," Little by little, his head turned to the side and his eyes went blank.

A man who Elizabeth guessed to be Sao Feng's first mate dashed in, and angrily glared at her. "What have you done?" He questioned in a demanding tone, hand on the hilt of his sword.

She walked over to the man, showing him the necklace, and said, "He's made me your captain." The man shot her a disgusted look and knelt down beside his captain. Elizabeth charged out of the room, hurriedly tying the necklace around her neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Startled by a girlish yelp he heard from above him, which he identified to be Elizabeth's, he began to pace about the cabin in worried apprehension. His head snapped up to the sound of footsteps hurriedly running down the stairs next to his cell. The sight of a very disheveled Elizabeth approaching him calmed his panicky thoughts immediately.

"Lizzie!" He exclaimed delightedly. "Dreams do come true," he said with a playful smirk. "Are you alright luv?" He questioned, quite alarmed by the shakiness of her hands.

Smiling at his comment, she answered, "Yes, yes I'm fine. Sao Feng is dead." She began fumbling with a set of keys she found hanging on the wall whilst explaining further, "He's given me his piece of eight." The lock clicked and the door swung open, and Jack promptly brought his lips to Elizabeth's.

"We have to go to shipwreck cove," she said breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Jack's.

"Aye, If that is really our only option-" Suddenly, a canon fire was heard that broke through the side of the ship. Jack and Elizabeth's eyes widened and they rushed up the stairs. Upon reaching the hectic upper deck, they were greeted to the sight of _The Endeavor_ floating next to them. "Bugger," Jack muttered, looking at Elizabeth in agitated confusion.

**A/N: **sorry again for the long wait! Honestly? What'd you think? Please R/R :) it would make me exceedingly happy hehehe.


End file.
